Welcome to America
by Mister Sparkler
Summary: 1960's human AU, Arthur moves to America, becomes friends with Alfred and more?


Mum got me this journal for my birthday today (just like any typical mother would) and told me to write about all my adventures! I reminded her that I just turned 16 so I don't think I would do that although I secretly would…The gift from Father was not the niftiest one. We are moving to America in June, New York he says. I asked why we had to move because I really don't want to move away from the nice country side. I like it here in England and honestly I don't want to go to America. Some of my classmates say that it would be nice to live in a big city, especially in America, but I'm not a fan of big cities. Mother told me I will make new friends so there was no need for me to worry! Like that would ever happen I don't have friends here so I don't think I will over there. Mom said I should be jazzed to go live somewhere new but honestly I just want to crawl in a hole and never leave it!

June 19, 1966

Well we just landed in New York and by looking at all the buildings I have the feeling I won't like it! On our way to the new home I was looking at the city I don't like it. There are so many tall buildings, too many cars, not much grass which made me upset. There are also many shops and work places. Mum told me that the library was close to where we were going to live. Well at least I will like one thing… Father then told us that we wouldn't be living in a house like we did back then; instead we'll live in flat! Like hell I would like that! I really wanted a house so that I could at least have some outdoor space…

America clearly is strange! When we were given our room key we had to go to the third floor. Well we went to where the key lead us to, only to find we were in the wrong floor. The lady that lived there informed us that the third floor was the one below us. She told us her name was Emily and Mum seemed to be getting along with her real fast. She told us there was no need to call her Mrs. Jones. She also told me about her son who was about my age and that I should come over later to meet him some time later. After all that happened we went to unpack our stuff while Father went out for some food. Some hours passed and the unpacking was done when done Father came in with a box. I didn't know what could come in a box that large so when he opened it I was surprised to see a television set, only he told me it was a colour one! That was such a cool thing to have! Apparently he and Mr. Jones had been talking and got him into buying one.

June 21, 1966

Today I went to meet Alfred because Mum wanted me to make at least one friend so I went. He is a really nifty guy if you get to know him. His beautiful ocean blue eyes and golden hair are what stood out the most. Not just that he is also athletic but has some chubby… oh enough of that I can't think about him while I write this? We talked for a while but he was so confused on some words I used while I was confused with the words he used. He told me his birthday was coming up on the fourth July. I think I will get him something like a comic book just to be nice? He is really into that stuff. We have some things in common, like the love for football (soccer). I'm trying to use some of the words used here just so I won't get confused later when I talk to someone else.

July 3, 1966

I have never been so scared in my life before! I was walking back home from the book store because I went to get Alfred a gift for his birthday. He is the only friend I do have anyways…So on the way back one car couldn't hit the brakes and I didn't see the car until it was almost too late! That's when I heard Alfred yell out my nick name Art; I have told him not to call me that because it's not my name. Anyways he ran towards where I was and quickly pulled me back. sOh dear gosh did he seem so heroic at that moment! /sSeriously I need to stop writing about him. Well thanks to him pulling me back I made it out alive…only the gift didn't. When I told my father about it he said that early the next morning we would both go and get him something better than just a comic book.

July 4, 1966

Today I get to go and see Alfred for his birthday. Father and I just came back from the store with a gift I am positive he will like better that the first one. I can't wait to see him! I just want to run over to his flat and thank him. Well just one more hour until I see him! I closed the journal waiting for the clock to move its hands and read two-o-clock. Waiting is no fun, but in the mean time I made sure the gift was perfect inside the box, poked the ribbon about twenty times... Finally the time came and I ran to Alfred's flat with the gift in my hand waiting to give it to him. I knocked on the door hoping he would open. When he opened the door he saw me and yelled out "Hey Arthur did you come to wish the Hero a happy birth-" I cut him off by running up to him and giving him a hug. I don't do hugs but this is the only time I will.

"Happy birthday Hero." I whispered.

I handed his gift to him and placed a kiss on his check. He was blushing like crazy, and returned a kiss.  
Although it was not my birthday I think I got the best thing I could ever wish for, meeting him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So this was just a one-shot I made for fun. Some of the words I used in there were from the 60's and I did do my reserve on some of the things to. If I got anything wrong I'm really sorry! I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
